leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mandibuzz (Pokémon)
|} Mandibuzz (Japanese: バルジーナ Vulgina) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 54. Biology Mandibuzz is a vulture-like Pokémon, particularly resembling a turkey vulture. It has a bare, pink head and neck, along with a notched black beak and red eyes. There are black eyelashes or eyeliner-like markings above its eyes. A long brown tuft with a bone in the middle extends from the back of its head. It has a tan ruff at the base of its neck, and shaggy darker brown wings with gray tips. Mandibuzz also has shaggy brown tail feathers. It has decorated itself with bones — a jaw with sharp teeth — to form a skirt. Its pink feet have black talons. Mandibuzz lives in nests made from the bones it finds. Weakened prey such as is dragged back to this nest after Mandibuzz swoops down on it from the sky. Mandibuzz is a female-only species. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Two Mandibuzz made their main series debut in Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!. One of the Mandibuzz had eaten the other's food without her permission, causing her to get kicked out of the nest. As a result, she was forced to take the den belonging to a . However, she was later defeated by 's newly learned , allowing Scrafty to reclaim its den. A Mandibuzz appeared in Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!, under the ownership of Katharine. She was one of the Pokémon Katharine offered to trade for his . Mandibuzz was later used in a against , which she lost. Minor appearances Mandibuzz debuted in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. In Black—Victini and Reshiram, spotted a Mandibuzz soaring in the sky while walking on a trail with and . A Mandibuzz appeared in PK22. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Multiple Mandibuzz appeared in The Uprising, under the ownership of some s. They were used to battle Iris and the Unova Gym Leaders at N's Castle. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Mandibuzz was used by one of the Seven Sages to fend off the Trainers that were trying to rescue the captured Gym Leaders in Homecoming. A Mandibuzz used by Team Plasma appeared in Frozen World. It attempted to capture Rood for Colress, but caught instead. In the following round, several more Mandibuzz were seen under the ownership of s, used in an attempt to fight against . In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Miruto has a Mandibuzz that she attempted to use to fly to the top of Mt. Serables. Before she could do so, however, Ryouga stopped her due to flying on the mountain being dangerous. Another Mandibuzz appears as a Burst form of Lukov. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Village Bridge ( )}} (Always has )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 274}} |area=Fairy Land: Flowery Wooded Dell (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Bone Rush|Ground|Physical|25|90|10}} By TM/HM By |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15||'}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20||'}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=630 |name2=Mandibuzz |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Despite Special Attack being its lowest stat, Mandibuzz awards Special Attack s when defeated. * Mandibuzz and Vullaby can be seen as counterparts to and . Mandibuzz and Braviary share a base stat total of 510, evolve from their pre-evolutions starting at level 54, and are both part . Mandibuzz and Vullaby are exclusive to , , and , while Braviary and Rufflet are to White, White 2, Sun and Ultra Sun. Whereas Mandibuzz and Vullaby can only be female, Braviary and Rufflet can only be male. Origin Mandibuzz is based on an , most closely resembling a with the prominent ruff of a . Its design also bears resemblance to stereotypical "savages", s, or . The row of teeth around its waist resembles an apron. According to interviews with Ken Sugimori in Nintendo Dream, Vullaby and Mandibuzz were added late into the development of . When Mandibuzz was originally created by James Turner, it was unrelated to , but it was later decided to use its design as a counterpart to Braviary. Name origin Mandibuzz may be a combination of or mandil and . Vulgina may be a combination of vulture and regina (Latin for queen). In other languages |fr=Vaututrice|frmeaning=From and |es=Mandibuzz|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Grypheldis|demeaning=From and eldest |it=Mandibuzz|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=버랜지나 Beorenjina|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=禿鷹娜 / 秃鹰娜 Tūyīngnà|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Мандибазз Mandibazz|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Grypheldis es:Mandibuzz fr:Vaututrice it:Mandibuzz ja:バルジーナ zh:秃鹰娜